Beauty & the Beast
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Once upon a time, lived a spoiled and selfish prince. He cared about and loved only his younger twin brother. But both were cursed by a beautiful enchantress because of the elder's darkness. There also lived a pretty peasant girl, the only daughter of a fluttering tranny. Can she save them both before it's too late? After all, who can love a beast?


**So I've had this idea brewing in my head for a while now. And I was like, "Aw, what the heck?" So here it is now! I know it's short, but I'll explain things more into the story. ****  
**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's associated characters and merchandise. They belong to the wonderful Hatori Bisco-sensei! **

Intro

_{Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme} _

Once upon a time, probably not really that long ago, there lived a prince in a beautiful castle. The prince had everything he could ever want, and he was terribly spoiled and selfish. He was crude and rude and even though he had been trained in the best ways to act in society, he was awfully ill-mannered.

There was only one thing that he truly loved in the world, his younger twin brother.

The younger prince was nothing like his elder twin, he was kind, gentle, caring, loving, and soft-spoken. He helped to keep his older brother in check, and loved him unconditionally.

One day, during a horrible storm, there was a knock on the palace doors. The older twin answered it, only to find an elderly woman there. She looked cold, but the prince didn't pay any mind to it.

"_Please sir, might I come in for a while?" _she had asked.

She offered only a beautiful rose in return for her stay.

He had laughed at her. _"I don't take pity on people like you. You don't matter." _

The elderly woman warned him that people may not be what they seem and asked him once more, only to be denied once again, just as harshly. It was then that the elderly woman transformed into a beautiful enchantress.

The prince was slightly alarmed. _"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! You're free to stay at my castle for as long as you want!" _

But it was too late, the enchantress had seen that there was nothing but darkness and bitterness in the prince's heart.

"_Isn't there anything that you love?" _she had asked him.

The prince had panicked. She mustn't find out about Kaoru, he wouldn't let her.

He had scowled, an expression that was almost permanently etched on his face.

"_There is nothing. I care about no one." _

The enchantress had almost believed him.

_Almost. _

"_Hikaru! You'll catch a cold! What is-" _the younger twin had cut himself off and stared up at the enchantress in wonder, then at his older brother. _"Hikaru, what happened? Who is this? You're both soaking wet! Come inside-" _he had grabbed both his brother and the enchantress' hands.

His older brother had protested, his scowl turned to a look of horror.

"_Kaoru! No! Hurry and get back inside! Kaoru!" _

The young woman felt terrible for what she was about to do, after seeing how caring the boy was. But she knew it was the only way.

Suddenly, she pulled her hand out of the younger twins', making him stop and look back at her.

Her dark hair and black cloak flared around her as she uttered the curse, and the younger twin collapsed to the ground, his face ashen white. The older prince was horrified.

"_Kaoru! Kaoru! What have you done to him?!" _

She had smiled sadly.

"_He's only just asleep for now." _

Then she had outstretched her hand toward the elder.

"_But you-" _

He could almost see the terror on his face.

"_-when you look in the mirror, all you'll see is what you truly are. A beast." _

The rose she had previously offered emitted an almost eerie glow, for it was actually an enchanted rose. And unless the prince could fall in love with someone and for her to love him as well by his twentieth birthday, then his younger brother would die, and he would forever remain a terrifying beast.

And this is where our story starts.

**Okay, I had a hard time writing the intro, even though it was just back-ground info that you need to know before reading the actual story. **

** So let me explain: **

** The enchantress cursed both of them, and Kaoru is sick now. L****ike, in a comatose state. And he can only be awakened when Hikaru begins to fall in love. And you know, the said person he fell in love with would bring change to the castle, waking 'Sleeping Beauty' and so on. However, he'll only get _well _and only recover if both Hikaru and whoever love each other and admit it. **

** Otherwise he'll die. **

** I know it's harsh, and I'm sorry! **

** Also, Hikaru isn't _actually _a beast like in the fairy tale and movie, he's the only who thinks that because whenever he looks in the mirror, he sees a beast in his stead. **

** Yeah...it'll get better, I promise! **

** Next chapter our favorite (mellow?) heroine comes in! So of course it's going to get better! **

** Please follow, favorite, and review! **

** - Sonata-chan**


End file.
